The consumer electronics industry constantly evolves with changes in market demand and the desire to provide higher quality products. Improvements including smaller dimensions, low power consumption and better quality of components such as speakers, microphones, humidity sensors, accelerometers, gyroscopes, and cameras are in high demand. In the area of digital audio technology, the elimination of components that introduce noise when digital signals are converted to analog signals, which are normally reproduced by commercial speaker drivers, can provide improved performance.